Star
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Karena menyukainya sama seperti memandang bintang. Hanya untuk dilihat, tidak untuk diraih. NejixHinata. No Flame. RnR?


Ngga, saya pengen gila tapi ga bisa jadinya saya nulis angst aja, walau saya ga yakin ini bisa disebut angst ato ngga. Saya mau pemanasan aja sih ini, jadi maaf kalo abal banget :"|

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Star by Revantio**_

_**Warnings: OOC (mungkin), canon, angst gagal, guaje pol. NejixHinata, yang ga suka silakan keluar, sekarang. Yang bertahan, Alhamdulillah and don't say I didn't warn you.**_

.

.

.

_Do you know, My Lady?_

_You will always be a star in my life_

_Shines brightly in my night_

_._

_Now, can you promise me one thing, My Beautiful Lady?_

_Please promise me that you will shine brighter and brighter_

_So that I can always remember you in my endless sleep_

_._

.

.

.

.

_Nona, tahukah anda mengenai perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?_

"Neji-san!"

Kau menoleh begitu mendengar suara itu—suara yang sangat familiar di telingamu, suara yang dapat menenangkan hatimu, suara yang paling ingin kau dengar di dunia ini, memanggil namamu penuh harap. Tentu saja, kau berbalik. Masih dengan pembawaanmu yang terkesan kalem dan tenang—walaupun sesungguhnya semua itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu saja.

"Ada apa, Nona Hinata?"

Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek dan sebuah senyuman lembut yang terukir di atas wajahnya yang putih, berjalan mendekatimu.

"Tolong ajari aku Juuho Shoshiken, Neji-san!"

Pintanya, kembali dengan suara yang lembut—meskipun kau tau kalau Nona-mu yang satu ini serius soal permintaannya. Mengapa? Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah karena ujian Chuunin kemarin dia mengalahkannya dengan telak atau—alasan yang paling kau tidak ingin dengar atau sebut di dunia ini—si blonde dengan mata sapphire itu.

"Tapi Nona, saya tidak yakin apakah latihan yang saya berikan akan berakibat terlalu keras pada anda atau tidak—"

Kau ragu, walaupun ekspresimu masih tidak berubah dan terkesan datar. Pertama, kau tidak mau kalau sampai pewaris utama klan Hyuga di depanmu ini sampai kelelahan. Kedua, kau tidak yakin Nona-mu ini akan memahami apa yang kau ajarkan—kau tau kau tidak akan mengajar dengan lembut, dan selama ini dia selalu berlatih dengan sangat keras.

"Kumohon! Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengikutimu! Suatu saat aku akan melampauimu!"

Terkejut, kau sedikit membelalakkan matamu. Nonamu ini ternyata sudah berubah menjadi cukup percaya diri sehingga mampu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, kau menjawab permintaan gadis Hyuga itu dengan "Ya."

Sebuah senyuman hangat yang ceria terukir di wajahnya yang mempesona, membuatku merasakan jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam hati kau berharap, andai saja senyumnya itu hanyalah milikmu seorang. Andai saja, senyumnya itu tidak ditujukan untuk si blonde bodoh itu.

Ah, sekarang kau sudah mulai menjadi egois, ternyata?

Tapi kau tetap mempertahankan ekspresimu. Ekspresi tenang dan dingin sedingin es.

_Kau bahkan terlihat semakin menawan dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu, nona_

Dan aku menunggu, menunggu dimana kau akan berhasil melampauiku, penjagamu ini.

Dan kaupun berlalu, setelah mengatakan latihan akan dimulai esok hari pukul tujuh pagi, jangan sampai terlambat.

_._

_Tahu tidak, nona? Kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh_

_._

Hari itu senja, musim gugur.

Karena hawatir, kau pergi untuk mencari Hinata, yang tidak kunjung pulang dan mulai membuat beberapa pengawal dari klan ribut mencarinya. Kemana gadis itu pergi? Umurnya sudah 15 tahun, tidak mungkin pergi seenaknya dan tidak kembali begitu saja. Nona Hinata bukan tipe orang seperti itu, kau tahu itu.

"Oooh! Hinata-chan!"

Lalu kau melihatnya. Rambut blonde, mata biru sapphire, ikat kepala, sweater oranye-hitam—ah, Naruto. Kenapa si blonde itu bisa ada disini? Baru pulang dari latihannya dengan Tuan Jiraiya? Bukankah biasanya Naruto pergi ke ramen Ichiraku? Tapi, kehadiran orang lain membuatmu mundur dan naik ke atas pohon untuk melihat lebih jelas. Kau merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan gerakan gugup dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya—sosok yang kau cari sejak tadi. Apa yang Nona Hyuga itu lakukan? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa kau merasa kesal melihat tingkah Nona Hinata yang seperti itu di depan Naruto? Cemburu kah? Tidak mungkin. Suatu hal yang sangat konyol jika seorang sepertimu—Neji Hyuga cemburu pada Naruto Uzumaki, iya kan?

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun…"

Secara tidak sadar, kau mengeratkan genggamanmu pada batang pohon, membuat kulit batang pohon itu bergerigi membentuk bekas jadi tanganmu.

Kau tahu kalau nonamu itu menyukai Naruto Uzumaki sejak kecil, kan? Karena itu kau tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kan? Tapi sampai kapan? Apa kau tahu kalau waktu itu cepat berlalu dan bisa habis kapanpun?

_Tentu tidak ya, karena kau selalu memperhatikan si blonde itu._

_Karena sering memandangimu dari jauh, aku jadi menyadari_

_Kalau menyukaimu sama seperti memandangi bintang di langit._

_Hanya untuk dilihat, tidak untuk diraih-_

_-Karena akan sangat mustahil bagiku meraihnya._

Ahirnya perang besarpun tiba. Kau, alih-alih menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri dan rekan-rekanmu di medan perang, justru mnghawatirkan Nona Hinata. Kau begitu hawatir, instingmu membawamu untuk pergi mencari Nona-mu. Berkali-kali kau menjatuhkan musuh dengan teknik bela diri andalanmu, dan kau terus maju ke depan, tidak peduli akan luka yang kau dapat selama perjalanan atau selelah dan sesakit apa kakimu saat ini.

Bagaimana kalau Nona sampai terluka? Bagaimana kalau dia dikepung musuh? Bagaimana kalau dia sendirian? Bagaimana kalau dia terlalu lelah untuk melawan?

Segala pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam pikiranmu, membuatmu mengepalkan tanganmu dan menggertakan gigimu secara tidak sadar, kesal. Suasana telah semakin memburuk, kau tau itu dari penglihatan kedua matamu. Dan kau tidak kunjung menemui Nonamu itu.

Di saat kau menemukannya, tanpa sadar kau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, lega karena ternyata Nonamu baik-baik saja.

Kau bertarung bersama dengannya, dan saat melihat musuh 'siluman' laba-laba yang pernah kau bunuh dahulu, instingmu menyuruhmu untuk melawan dan melindungi orang yang kau sayangi. Bertarung sampai mati tak jadi masalah—kau tau kalau semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini akan menghadapi kematian dan kau siap menerimanya.

Dari saat pertama kau melangkahkan kakimu untuk maju ke medan perang, kau tau kematian akan terjadi dan kau siap untuk itu.

Asalkan dirinya baik-baik saja disana, mati bukanlah masalah untukmu.

Kau rela, meskipun cakramu telah habis kau memaksakan diri untuk merangsek maju dan melindungi si Blonde yang sangat kau benci dari serangan si monster berekor sepuluh. Karena kau tau, kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan memandangi Nonamu yang menangis dan bersedih sepanjang hari karena kematian si Blonde.

Kau tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

_Nona, kalaupun saat ini adalah saat terahirku di dunia ini_

_Biarkan aku melihat senyum tulusmu untuk yang terahir kalinya_

"Apa kau mau mengalah pada takdir, Neji?"

Si Blonde itu berkata, tatapannya kosong dan terkesan sendu, dia menopang tubuhmu yang kau rasakan sangat sakit sekarang. Kau bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari luka-luka yang ada di tubuhmu—bahkan kau juga memuntahkan darah dari mulutmu. Kau menyadari kalau kau telah kehilangan banyak sekali darah dan tidak mungkin untuk disembuhkan. Kematianmu akan menjemput sebentar lagi.

Namun kau masih bisa melihatnya—wajah Nonamu yang anggun dan manis meskipun ekspresinya panik bercampur kaget melihat keadaanmu saat ini.

Perasaanmu bercampur aduk. Kau menyesal, karena sampai ahir, ternyata kau tidak bisa lepas dari takdir. Karena sampai ahir, kau tidak bisa bebas dari jeratan takdir. Kau senang, karena bisa melindungi Nonamu dan orang yang paling Nonamu sayangi dari kematian. Dan kau sedih, karena sampai ahir, kau tetap tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Nonamu. Sebaliknya, kau malah membuat Nonamu memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan kepedihan yang amat dalam.

_Tersenyumlah, Nona_

_Bercahayalah dengan senyumanmu yang menghangatkan_

_Jadilah bintang yang selalu bercahaya dengan terang_

_Teruslah tersenyum dan berbahagialah, selamanya._

Di saat-saat terahir hidupmu, kau tersenyum. Mulutmu terbuka, membentuk rangkaian kata-kata, meskipun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanmu. Kau tidak peduli Nona Hinata-mu bisa mengerti atau tidak, kau hanya ingin melakukannya.

Kau sama sekali tidak berharap Nona Hinata akan mengerti—meskipun hati kecilmu berkata sebaliknya—bahwa apa yang kau katakan tanpa suara itu adalah,

_I Love You_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin.**_

It turns alay in the end.

ABAL BANGET INI FANFIK ASTAGA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Makasih banget bagi yang udah mau baca, meskipun saya gay akin ada yang mau baca. Jadi ceritanya saya galau sama orang yang saya suka, iya, sama kayak Neji di fic ini, orang yang saya suka buat saya itu kayak bintang, jauh banget sama saya, mendekatipun rasanya ga mungkin. Saya hanya bisa melihat dari jauh aja *lalu galau*

Dan sumpah ini dikit banget, biasanya saya nulis 3k+ atau 2k+. Ini 1k+ aja abal banget.

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**Carine du Noir**_

_**Eru kan Riku**_

_**Guardian of Mineral**_

_**Yuukoardimen**_

_**Allah SWT**_

_**And**_

_**For you!**_

Oke readers, that's all from me. Nothing to bash chara or flame, okay? Reviews? *kedip-kedip genit*


End file.
